


永暗

by bicycledriver



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicycledriver/pseuds/bicycledriver
Summary: 和长夜一样的核战背景，工具人小领导诱奸男秘书。市民甲回忆中那个同学的故事，因为好色而引发的道德沦丧。顾经理×小晨
Relationships: GB - Relationship, Original Female Character(s)/Original Male Character(s), 女攻男受, 第四爱
Kudos: 4





	永暗

形势和她预先判断的完全一致，先是主要港口和重要发射基地，之后就是经济中心，看着报纸上印刷的照片，那几个省不仅被新型核弹炸平了而且方圆几百公里内寸草不生，顾经理感到了一种心事落地的畅快——终于快完了。

她供职于一家进出口贸易公司，董事会动作很快，三个月前所有员工都已经撤到了这个西部城市。看着蓝天白云和太阳仿佛南方的一切并未发生，广播和电视依然斗志昂扬。从办公大楼的窗往下看去，政府组织了游行阅兵，学生们叫嚣着‘共赴国难，打倒国际联合势力’之类的口号，从街上列队走过。

顾经理摇了摇头不经感慨了一句“其实不如多想想‘如果权利交替甚至被殖民是否要为新政府工作，为新权利机构奉献是否成立’都比纠结‘为什么国际上二十几个国家都要围剿我们’要好”。

“害！小顾，你这么说小心落个恨国的罪名。不如给他们预言，说之后大面积国土将无法种植粮食作物，我国人口将被控制在千万以内来的妥当”一位董事刚开完会从会议室出来，递给顾经理一杯咖啡，“你尝尝，南美咖啡”

小顾接过咖啡笑笑说“咋地？说我自己是个先知么？”

“害！要我就说我自己是未来人哈哈哈哈。老杨他们几个之前移民有非战区护照的，昨儿已经回加国了，今儿晚上的局咱俩一块儿吧。”

顾经理打听了一下晚上要见的人，开车去仓库翻了一箱南方带过来的白酒，又拿了两箱枪械润滑油。到地方以后，那些人还是和战前一样，表情上是完全看不见国土早已经沦陷了大半的悲怆，也许这些个人根本也就不在意。

“顾经理，这是我儿子，小晨”那人说着就从身后提溜出一年轻人，中等个头，皮肤很白。她握了握那人的手，说了一些‘贵公子真是一表人才’之类的过年话。

这种局顾经理和小晨其实也是陪衬，生意是董事去谈，之后具体到底要交易多少货之类的活才需要顾经理去落实。于是她也只顾着吃蔬菜和果盘，这种年月水果蔬菜倒是成了奇货。一来二去，酒过三巡董事和带肩章的终于是达成了共识，不仅要枪械润滑油的活还要进口维生素泡腾片，席间那人提了一嘴小晨最近正在找工作想学点事做，董事十分豪迈的说“我们顾经理正好缺个秘书，小晨要是不嫌弃就让她带着做事。”

就这样，顾经理就莫名其妙的多了个秘书。

还没几天这顾经理就发现晨公子是单纯的要命，仿佛在梦幻气泡中长大，从未见过光明，却将打火机当成太阳。他不仅有既得利益者的理所当然，还觉因为西方人建立了游戏规则所以现在我们才被欺负，甚至觉得连外国动画片都是在宣扬不怀好意的意识形态。这把顾经理愁的蹲在落地窗前往南美咖啡里疯狂加奶精。

“你多担待，他哪儿知道啊，咱这种根本不是学的会的，你就当多了个洗水果的就算啦”董事又劝她

“我刚刚和他聊了聊，我看是够呛，满脑子就觉得离了这地儿他就会死，你说这不是思想上被PUA了么”顾经理叹着气

“害，多大点儿事儿，你看他爹就不这样，儿子教成这样可能是为了省事儿，还有一种玄学的可能，术语叫做叫业力。你也别教的太认真，有这么个秘书水果肯定是吃不完了。”董事拍了拍她的肩

也就是因为董事的劝解，这晨公子拿着双倍秘书的工资，每天做简单的工作，处理处理文件外加给顾经理洗水果。下班之前，这董事还会来对着这小晨的一顿说过年话，类似就是什么“未来可期，前途无量”之类的语句，把他哄得是心花怒放。

到了周五，小晨问顾经理：“姐，你一般放假都干啥”

“不干啥，偶尔晚上看看国产电影”顾经理吃着刚寄到的南美车厘子。

“我也爱看电影，我什么国产电影没看过？我前两天刚看了《新战狼》的样片，可好看了，国家真伟大。不过其他人要再等俩月才能看见”小晨一脸自豪

“我看的电影估计你真没看过。”她听到《新战狼》的时候都无语了

“我不信”小晨十分倔强

在一边的董事看到这情况，用一种十分欢快的口吻说“不如这样，小晨你晚上去她那儿看电影好了，让她给你放”

“行，那你来我家我给你放”顾经理开着玩笑，说着吃完了所有的车厘子。

当天夜里七点，家里门铃响了，小晨居然真出现在了顾经理家门口。手里提着爆米花和薯条说：“我来看电影了”

得，人还真来了，顾经理只能让把人请进屋，给人安顿在沙发上，在微波炉里给他加热了爆米花和薯条。之后才掏出一个只有1T的硬盘，看到这种古早硬盘小晨显得十分好奇，安静的坐在一边看她操作几十年前的投影仪，顾经理给小晨放了一个老版本的《茶馆》。

放完以后小晨十分有些发愣，抬眼看着靠在一边的顾经理，支支吾吾的问“姐，这是禁片么？”

他眼睛中等大小但是睫毛很长，眼皮上长了颗小痣，顾经理盯着他的痣看了一会儿说“以前不是，现在是了。”说着她有些魔怔，摸了摸小晨眼上的痣。小晨低着头也不说话，过了半晌他居然说出一句“我不会举报你的”正喝水的顾经理一听这话差点没呛到，点着头说“行，我谢谢您”

“姐，我前几天捡了一本书，上面男主和女主也一起看电影，虽然我认为他们这是不好的思想和行为，但是看电影很快乐”他抬头看着顾经理

“叫什么名字？讲的什么情节”

“没有封皮，我捡到的也只有半本，不知道后面是什么了”小晨略显遗憾。在顾经理的角度看来，小晨虽然在思想上十分的有问题，但同时也带有一种特别的纯真。她鬼使神差的亲吻了小晨的痣，还伸出舌头舔了一口，捧着小晨的脸笑了笑“你只捡了半本，那多半是他俩做爱了。”

“做爱女的是不是会很疼，我听别人讨论过”小晨咽了咽口水说

“也有女的不疼，但男的疼的”顾经理一边说着一边抚摸着小晨的脖子，一个大胆的想法在她脑中浮现，她抬手放下长发盯着小晨问：“你想做爱吗？”她的声音略低沉，似乎带有着蛊惑人心的魔力。小晨眼神迷离，恍惚中他点了点头。

顾经理顺势就在沙发上掀翻了小晨，让他双腿跪在地板上，手撑着沙发上的软垫。小晨的身子有些发抖，不知是紧张还是害怕。她用手轻掐着小晨的腰，来回摸着安抚他。小晨可能是第一次和人做爱，他显得略微无措。在顾经理的揉搓下，小晨下身逐渐抬头，她的手伸向了小晨的前方又用刚刚绑头发的皮筋在上面饶了几圈，锢住了小晨的尿道口。

做完这一套，她掏出了一个跳蛋，在小晨眼前晃了晃，小晨似乎没见过这是什么，眼神中充满了迷茫。她将跳蛋放入了小晨的后穴中，异物入侵的不适使小晨更加不安，急于想转身看见顾经理，似乎这样就能获得安全感一样。她摸了摸小晨的脑袋说：“没事没事，过会儿适应了就好了”。她找出一个口球，走到小晨面前捧着他的脸，示意他做张嘴的动作。小晨就这么稀里糊涂的被塞了个球在嘴里，眼前的顾经理像在打理什么花草一样，动作十分仔细的将口球绑带的两端绕道他脑后扣好。他的脑袋埋在顾经理怀里，她的手臂环绕着他的脑袋，小晨产生了几分自己是一种什么动物的错觉，乖顺的窝在主人的臂弯里。

顾经理将跳蛋调大了一个档位，小晨似乎逐渐开始进入状态，下半身依旧跪着，但手已经撑不住了。他上半身侧埋在沙发里，眯着眼睛，流出来的涎水将沙发珊瑚绒座垫染深了一片。他喉咙里发出轻微的“嗯”声，拿脸蹭着毛茸茸的布料。

早已佩戴好用具的顾经理看他已经这样，就直接挺腰进入了小晨的后穴，跳蛋被顶到一个极深的位置，小晨一时受不了这样的刺激开始挣扎。顾经理一边在他耳边轻声安抚着，轻轻的告诉他这没事；一边又加快了身下的频率。小晨像个看不见主人会焦虑的小动物，挣扎着想往顾经理怀钻。顾经理看他这样，知得将人翻过来。他上半身依旧靠着沙发，一只脚面前触在地面上而另一只脚则被顾经理拉起，她依就持续着进出，小晨感到略微眩晕，身前由于得不到释放而感到刺痛，而后穴又似乎烧起一把火，他想要更多。

他不知道自己在炽热和酥麻中迷失了多久，当顾经理退出来时，她身上的衣物整齐，她平静的解下用具，并拿出酒精消毒。而小晨赤裸的坐在地板上的一滩液体里，上半身靠着沙发的边缘，早就被汗水打湿的珊瑚绒座垫一大半落在了地上。他湿漉漉的靠在满是水汽的垫子上，盯着顾经理看。顾经理似乎是注意到了他的眼生，回过头亲了一口他的头顶，才顺手摘下了禁锢他下身的橡皮圈。一些液体缓慢的从他前端流出，汇入地板上原有的一滩水里。。。

这时候顾经理的手机响了，他隐约听到她在说：“喂董事。。。诶，是的，他还没走，今天在我这儿过夜好了。。。。”挂了电话的顾经理抱起小晨往浴室走，小晨用头蹭着顾经理，眼睛不敢看她，嗫嚅的问“姐，我能天天来看电影么？”

两周后，顾经理拿到了进出口军用器械的特批执照，董事在开视频会议时高兴地满屋跑，把远在加国的大老板给看愣了，会议结束后又对着小晨说了许多过年话。边上的顾经理端着没加糖的南美咖啡坐在一边，盯着杯中的深色饮料出神。

有人从未见过光明，却以为阳光普照大地；还有人心向光明，却因一念之差，身沉永暗。


End file.
